nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Akemu Aburame
'Character First Name:' Akemu 'Character Last Name:' Aburame 'IMVU Username:' Ultrin 'Nickname: (optional)' N/A 'Age:' 12 'Date of Birth:' 09/16/188AN 'Gender:' Male 'Ethnicity:' Omoidegakurian 'Height:' 4'9 'Weight:' 91lb 'Blood Type:' AB+ 'Occupation:' Ninja-Genin 'Scars/Tattoos:' 'Affiliation:' Omoidegakure 'Relationship Status:' Single 'Personality:' Akemu has been raised to believe that the needs of the many surpass the needs of the few. That even if he should die or those close to him, if it is in service to the village then it was a noble sacrifice that was needed. This belief dictates many of the actions he makes, even while confusion begins to set in. When he feels himself grow attatched to someone and feels that their life is more important then many others. Akemu doesnt waste any movement and tries to do nothing in vain. Taking great care to consider the consequence of anything he may do, or that may happen if no action is taken. Even when he seems uncaring and distant from the world or situation at hand. '' ''Akemu views the world as one large insect coleny, that like the ants if everyone does their duty and jobs perfectly life will be without fault. Though like with the ants, there is always something out of their control to disturb the peace. And that he is just one more in this cycle made to defend, protect, and ensure peace and tranquility from all outside forces and invaders who dare attack those he is sworn to defend. '' ''Akemu see's himself as a soldier. Nothing more and nothing less. He knows that if he dies the world will go on, but he is determined to give everything he can until that day comes. And so he will fight, and so he will go on. With his bugs by his side and his village goals as his own goals. He will not stop until the day he dies for his colony. '' 'Behaviour: Akemu will act indifferent, though he cares deeply for those he considers 'Friends'. He always tries his best even when he shows little to no emotion. '''Nindo: (optional) Peace no matter the sacrifice. Not for the one.. But for the many 'Summoning:' N/A 'Bloodline/Clan:' Aburame Is one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure,and are characterised by their use of insects as weapons. At birth, members of this clan are offered to a special breed of insects such as kikaichū as a nest, residing just under their host's skin. These insects with then live in symbiosis with their host. 'Ninja Class: ' Genin 'Element One:' N/A 'Element Two:' N/A 'Weapon of choice:' N/A 'Strengths' (( Academy students are expected to have one strength and one weakness, and go up one per rank. This is picked from this list: Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Kyujutsu, Fuinjutsu, Shurikenjutsu. Chakra Manipulation, Strength, Speed, Stamina amount, Hand Seals, Intelligence, Medical Jutsu, Learning Speed. Strengths- Learning speed, Intelligence 'Weaknesses:' (( Academy students are expected to have one strength and one weakness, and go up one per rank. This is picked from this list: Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Kyujutsu, Fuinjutsu, Shurikenjutsu. Chakra Manipulation, Strength, Speed, Stamina (Chakra amount), Hand Seals, Intelligence, Medical Jutsu, Learning Speed)) Weaknesses: Speed, Genjutsu 'Chakra color:' light purple. 'Weapon Inventory:' 1 set (10) Makibishi spikes. 5 Kunai 15 Shuriken 5 Paper bombs Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): ''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): ' '''Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): ' '''Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):'' List the other weapons here: '''Total: 'Jutsu List:' Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E *Parasitic Destruction Insect Technique - D Rank *Spindle Formation - C Rank 'Allies:' N/A 'Enemies:' N/A 'Background Information:' Akemu was born into the Aburame clan. And as such was the custom, before he was old enough to even remember his body was made a nest for the insects. And thus his upbringing, as with any Aburame, was distant from the others. While they played and sparred he was more.. "To himself" as one may say. Teased for being 'wierd and creepy' But this didn't really bother him too much. The years passed by more or less in this fashion. No friends except for insects, whether it be the ones that fed on his chakra or some others he found flying, crawling, or just lounging around in the grass or sand. One thing in particular always caught his interest, the insects that could use poison. This taking up much of his time whenever he found himself with nothing to do but think. Akemu's parents were the same much of the time, there but distant. They didn't need to speak much.. They seemed to just be able to understand eachother with distant looks and just being around eachother. One of the few things he remembers them telling him was "We are one of the many. We are an elite bloodline... And we use this power to protect those we serve" This became one of the ways Akemu lives, and even when his parents fell in battle on one particular mission, Akemu never swore revenge. Even though it pained him he knew he couldnt compromise the honor of his family or bloodline with a quest for vengance. Instead this made his convictions stronger, he was even more set on protecting the village and the whole. And serving the goals of those he serves. Just finishing the academy nothing more then his first step. Each mission nothing more then him serving in one more way. He has no goal he can call his own. Though that doesn't slow him down, for his goal is the villages goals. For no other reason then he wants it to be so. 'Roleplaying Library:' 'Approved by:' Jin Uchiha, Kishi Kurochi